Fire and Ice
by Auroua-chan
Summary: She was elegant, stunning, and fiercely courageous. A true hero of the world, the saving grace for humanity's survival. Their personalities had clashed since the moment they met, each finding the bane of their existence in one another. Levi knew he would regret this decision, taking the fresh blood right out of the training academy- full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Auroua-chan: Not a new update, no, but I'm working on those. No worries.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything~

Summary: She was elegant, stunning, and fiercely courageous. A true hero of the world, the saving grace for humanity's survival. Their personalities had clashed since the moment they met, each finding the bane of their existence in one another. Levi knew he would regret this decision, taking the fresh blood right out of the training academy, but at that point he didn't care. She was as elite as they came, and he would be damned if she slipped away.

* * *

Prelude

* * *

This place sucked.

Literally and figuratively.

Sapphire orbs glared into intimidating gray and Kagome flattened her hands against her brown cropped jacket.

It would seem she had gotten herself in quite the sticky situation. How, she had not a single idea. All she had been trying to do was help Eren not get completely demolished by titans while in his titan form. Apparently the short, moody fucker in front of her didn't like that she killed the two titans that had been bearing down on the remainders of the mission.

She couldn't help that he had been too slow, nor the fact that she had took his kills. It sounded like a Him problem to her.

Kagome watched in sealed curiosity as he returned her glare fully.

In all honesty, she couldn't really complain about it all. Unlike Eren, she wasn't in a jail cell. She was in the Lance Corporal's office back at the Scouting Legion's headquarters. Kagome huffed and narrowed her eyes. After the entire situation had been cleared up, she had been carted back there without as much as a explanation.

"You plan on telling me why I'm here?" Kagome asked before she snorted. "Or are you just planning on staring at me all day long, old man?"

Okay, so maybe she was a little more irritated about the fact she hadn't even been able to check up on Eren after he had been removed from the titan, and that was paired up with the age-related slurs Levi had thrown at her. On the bright side, for the both of them, he hadn't insulted her crudely- yet. She heard him snort and her eyes went back to him, watching as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head.

"I think its pretty obvious why you're here." Levi spoke with a tone befitting his expression- like he didn't care about what she had to say. He probably didn't. "How the hell did you get your training? You took down two titans in under a minute by yourself without sustaining a single injury."

Kagome blinked in surprise. That was all? Seriously? She rolled her eyes and giggled quietly, doing so harder as his glare intensified on her. "I received my training like everybody else. I assure you- I am nothing special. I suppose instinct just plays a role in it."

Levi's eyebrow twitched at her explanation. She couldn't be serious. "You think I'm stupid?" He asked her. There was no way possible that she had been able to do as she had without extensive training, training one wouldn't find in the simplistic order of the academy. She had learned it from another, but whom? He glared at her, gray connecting with sapphire once more.

"Not exactly," Kagome responded with a smile, "However, if you feel the shoe fits, I encourage you to wear it."

How dare he! Kagome was silently fuming. He had no right to disregard her explanation, and then try and figure her out via staring. She curled her fingers around her wrist and crossed her legs. Well fine- let him try and figure her out. The short bastard wouldn't even figure the first thing out about her.

Levi noticed her change of posture, his eyes snapping to the blue bandages she wore around her wrist. He saw shades of red staining the bottom of the back of her hand just before the bandages started. It was far too off colored to be blood... it looked more to be ink dye. She had a body tattoo? It was most likely a family marking to show her clan of origin.

But why hide it?

Did she not have pride in her family? Had she been rejected and cast away, a shame to them?

Before him on his desk he had her application and personnel file. She had shadowed her class and achieved the top position. She had applied to the Scouting Legion, surprising enough. He picked a stray pen up and gave his signature of approval.

"Congratulations, brat." He snorted, partially regretting his decision. "You have been accepted into the Scouts. Tomorrow you'll meet your squad."

Kagome's eyes widened and she fumbled for words, not expecting to be accepted so quickly. "Who's squad will I be on?"

"I have you assigned to my Special Operations Squad." Levi stood up with a mild growl, "You do good in captivity, so lets see how you fare out in the open."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

Special operations...? Already?

* * *

Auroua-chan: How was it? This is a test chapter, so let me know how you liked it.

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow

Ja,  
Auroua-chan~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

* * *

The first day in the training academy was harsh, even by her standards. Kagome watched in horror as the instructor went about, spouting insults and unregistered threats at those around her. She couldn't understand his method. All this man was doing was breaking them.

She knew it was her turn the moment he whirled around and their eyes connected. Kagome tensed and saluted as he came to a halt right before her.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Kagome Higurashi, Sir." Kagome responded automatically.

"Why don't you tell us why you are here, Higurashi."

She blinked as she thought that question over. "I suppose to lend aid to humanity's battle, like everyone else."

Shadis snorted in amusement. "I'd like to see you try. Someone as small as you won't last a day out there."

At that statement, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, really?"

"Really." He took a step towards her and towered over her completely.

Kagome couldn't help it- she actually laughed at his words, causing everyone to look at her in stunned silence. It only intensified as she began to speak. "So my height relates to my skill as a fighter?" Kagome snorted, mocking how Shadis had done, "I'd _love_ to see you prove that piece of shit you call an opinion." She dropped her salute and placed her hands on her hips as she glared up at him.

She knew then at that moment, that very second, she had officially just dug her own grave. However, she wasn't worried. Kagome smirked as Shadis turned around and went to his next victim without saying another word to her. She still felt many people looking towards her in amazement.

Later that night, right before dinner had begun, Kagome found herself standing outside the dining hall with a group of several other people. She hadn't intended to, as she had originally planned on going on and getting a seat, but the group standing had halted her before she could enter. They had praised her on her bravery in dealing with Shadis, but, at the same time, pitied her. No doubt Shadis would take her plead up about proving his opinion of her. Kagome laughed and shook it off, claiming she wasn't worried.

"So, where are you from?" One asked. Connie was his name, if her memory served her right. "He never asked you after you snapped at him."

Kagome shook her head, "Its not important."

"What?" His mouth dropped, "How come you don't wanna tell us?"

Kagome laughed and placed her hands behind her head, shrugging his curiosity off. "I just don't feel like its all that important, ya' get it?"

He pouted before nodding slowly. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He turned towards the green eyed boy standing behind her. "What about you, Eren? He didn't even interrogate you."

"Huh?" Eren looked at Connie before realizing what he had been asked. He slung his arm around the blond next to him and pulled him close. "This guy and I are both from Shiganshina."

The group cluttering the porch let out a perfectly in sync gasp, much to Kagome's amazement. The only other girl out there, Mina was her name, was the first to actually come up with something to say to the pair. Her words, however, started an uproar later.

"So... you saw it?" She whispered, "The colossal?"

Or, perhaps it was when Eren answered yes to her question.

She had wisely chosen a seat a ways away from where Eren had, as to not be swarmed by people as she attempted to eat. Instead, she sat down next to the a boy she had met previously during the day. Jean, or whatever. He, and a few others, didn't seem all to interested in making Eren relive torturous moments of his early life.

They talked to one another throughout the span of dinner, Kagome even laughing at some of the comical stories he told. However, things in the entire room grew tense once Eren commented about wanting to join the Survey Corps. Kagome groaned when Jean made some smart mouth comment to him and she covered her eyes. Eren retorted and stood up, Jean following suit.

The two boys stared one another down for a while, snapping out of it once the bell signalling them to go to bed rang out. Jean was the first to say something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to offend you, man. I didn't come here to make enemies." He extended his hand out to Eren, "Sometimes I forget that others have different ideals than me and I often say what comes to my mind without thinking it over. Friends?"

Eren thought it over before rubbing the back of his head and nodding. He shook Jean's hand, "Yeah, same. It's all good, no worries."

Kagome watched the potential fight disperse with a smile. She stood up and waved a goodnight to Jean and Eren before he left. "See you tomorrow!"

"Okay!" Jean called out before losing his ability to speak. Crossing before him was, what had to be, the most beautiful female he had ever seen before in his life. Somewhat timidly, he called out to her. "Excuse me."

Mikasa turned around before she could exit the room, fully intending to hunt down Eren. "Yes?"

Jean stuttered and stumbled over his words for a moment before finally saying something. "I've never seen someone like you... er, I mean as beautiful as you." A blush colored his cheeks as she merely just stared at her. "You have such beautiful hair."

Mikasa stared at him for a moment longer before saying something. "Thank you," She commented before turning around, returning back to her previous intentions.

...

When Kagome made her way back to the female's bunks, she picked one on the bottom. She didn't want to literally have to climb into bed every night. A taller female jumped up onto the bed above her before she glanced down at her, a bright smile on her face.

"Hi," Chocolate eyes focused on her blue ones, "You don't mind if I sleep here, do you?"

Kagome shook her head and sat up to greet the girl. "As far as I know, that bed is up for grabs, so knock yourself out. I'm Kagome, by the way."

"Well, nice to meet you," She smiled enthusiastically, "My name is Sango." Her eyes went to a blue bandage concealing Kagome's now exposed arms. "You're wearing that to bed?"

Kagome looked to what Sango was talking about, adjusting the material as she did so. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Sango shook her head after a second, "I suppose not, but it might result in swelling."

Kagome laughed off her worry, "I've gotten used to it."

Sango nodded, "If you say so." She hopped back up onto her bed properly, "I'm gonna crash. Talk to you tomorrow!"

Kagome agreed and did the same, pulling her covers up over her body and slipping her arm underneath her pillow out of habit. "Night."

"G'Night."

* * *

Auroua-chan: The next few chapters will just be before the starting point of the story to give it background and show the relationships between Kagome and the other trainees.

Yes, I added Sango. There will be more characters from Inuyasha added. All on their own time, however.

I hope you enjoyed!  
Please Review&amp;Favorite&amp;Follow, thanks~

Ja,  
Auroua-chan~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two.

* * *

Kagome wouldn't lie. She commended those who still hung around her after her standoff with Shadis. She had assumed everyone would steer clear of her out of fear for their own lives. Many didn't, however, and instead praised her for her bravery and admitted to admiring the strong will she possessed.

It touched her greatly to be able to call these people her friends, even dubbing some that touched her heart greater that others as adoptive siblings. She was especially fond of the young man named Jean and his friend Marco. As was she close to the brunette by the name of Sango and the young lad who followed her around like a lost puppy- Miroku was his name. She did enjoy the company of Eren, Mikasa, and Armin quite a bit, becoming quite close to the Mikasa girl. They were similar in stats and it often resulted in excellent sparring between the two.

Annie Leonhardt was another figure she enjoyed spending her time with, the naturally quiet girl providing an excellent studying partner and she was a great listener when Kagome needed to vent.

There were many more people she liked there, but they weren't as close to her as the others.

A hand came down hard on her back and Kagome yelped. She was thankful that, unlike Marco, she didn't have her drink held up to her face. She turned and glared at Jean, who was between Marco and herself. Before she could say anything, Jean went on to speaking loudly.

"Can you two just imagine how great it'll be once we get into the interior?" He laughed, "The three of us won't have to worry about anything ever again!"

Kagome glanced down at her lap at his words and Marco spoke up.

"I don't care about any of that." He went on with a honest smile, "All I want to do is be able to serve the king in all his greatness."

At this, Jean laughed and leaned close to Marco. "Come now, my friend, don't tell a lie." A smirk colored his lips and he tugged Kagome into the inner circle once more, "You don't care about the king, do you? All you want is to be safe, right?"

"What? No!"

"Fine, what of you Kagome?" Jean turned towards her, "Surely you can't wait to go to the interior?"

Kagome stared down at her lap for a moment longer before slowly shaking her head. "I'm afraid not, Jean." She looked back at her food and picked disinterestedly at her bread. "I have no interest in going into the Military Police, and, speaking honestly, I never had an interest. In my opinion, they're just as corrupt as the king."

"Corrupt?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders before refolding her hands in her lap, "Yeah, but I believe that most that are in Wall Sina are corrupt in their own way. Personally, I see no need."

"So you plan to go into the Garrison?" Marco asked, "It fits, you have the intellect that will make you a complete success there."

Once more Kagome shook her head before her blue eyes met his brown ones. "That is also negative. I plan to enlist into the Survey Corps."

"And actually become a corpse?" Jean blurted out, "Don't tell me you are a suicidal freak, too!"

"That's not funny!" Kagome snapped and stood up, "I'm allowed to go into a different field, even if others don't find it ideal! I, for one, happen to think the field is ideal for me! Excuse the hell out of me for not wanting to be stuck in a damn cage for my entire life! I'm not a fucking animal!"

Before their argument could spiral out of control, and before Jean could retort, Eren stood up and took a stance between them.

"She can join whichever military branch she desires." Eren glared at Jean, "What does it matter to you, horse-face?"

"You pickin' a fight with me, Jaeger?" Jean stood up and snatched Eren by his collar.

"Maybe I am."

"Knock it off." Mikasa snapped and approached the two and prying their hands off of one another, deliberately setting Eren's down by his side. "Are you looking to get all of us in trouble? If not, then let it go."

Eren snatched his hand away from Mikasa with a irritated snort.

A second later, Jean snatched Eren by his collar once more and drew his other fist back to punch him.

"What the hell it wrong with you?!" Eren shouted at suddenly being a target once more, "I let it go, so should you!"

"I don't care!" Jean yelled in return, ignoring as Kagome tried to get him to release Eren, "I'm jealous you have her attention, and, yet, you never do anything with it!"

After that had been said, everything made sense to Eren. All Jean was doing was looking for a way to blow off steam, and the way he found was to pick a fight with him. Eren narrowed his eyes. Too bad, he wouldn't allow that. Using the technique Annie had taught him earlier in the day, Eren flipped Jean's feet out from under him and sent his down to the ground with a loud thud.

Seconds later, while everyone was accounted the aftermath, the door to the dining hall slowly creaked open and Shadis peeked his head in before entering the room completely.

"What's going on in here?"

Jean picked himself up from the floor with the help of Kagome before they and Eren and Mikasa sat down at the closest table. People refused to answer, and it became clear Shadis wouldn't leave until he had been answered. Kagome looked at Mikasa, silently telling her to think of something. She did, however it was far from what she had expected.

"Sasha farted and it caused an uproar."

Sasha, who was sitting next to Sango, let out a horrified gasp as Shadis turned towards her.

"You again?" He asked in disgust, "I should have known... Good god, have some dignity."

After a few more moments had passed he finally left and everyone let their laughs out. They had been restraining themselves to prevent getting into more trouble, but with him gone, noise filled the room once more.

Sango cut her laughter down and pressed a hand gently onto Sasha's shoulder.

"Its not funny!" Sasha complained, her cheeks bright pink, "How could you Mikasa?" She called out over the noise, "That was embarrassing!"

"It needed to be believable if it was going to be a good excuse." Mikasa responded.

Once more, Sango exploded with laughter.

* * *

Auroua-chan: The ending was awful and I apologize for that.

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow

Ja,  
Auroua-chan~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

* * *

Kagome's eyes bore into the back of Levi's head as he marched her down the halls. Words could not even come close to what she wanted to say. Instead, she bit her tongue and folded her arms across her chest.

The silence that fell over them as they walked was nearly suffocating, and she instantly missed the warm and welcoming chatter of her friends. The problem falling with that is that she was no where near them at that moment and she was left with Mister Stick Up His Ass.

Seriously. What did he have to be all high and mighty about? He was an inch taller that her, at most two. She was more than positive she could subdue him if she had enough time.

Kagome clenched her fist tightly as a burning sensation started on her wrist. She pressed the bandage hard up against her rib cage, nearly doubling forward as she walked in the process. Tears lined her lower lids as the stinging pain became nearly unbearable.

When Levi turned to face her, Kagome bit it down and forced a more relaxed expression onto her tense features. She'd be damned if he saw her in pain.

"Hurry your ass up." Levi drawled out slowly, "I don't want to take all day just to show you to your squad, bitch."

Kagome bit her tongue to stop her response, momentarily relishing in the pain that took her mind off of her wrist. However, it did nothing to control Kagome's flaring temper.

"You know what, Levi?" Kagome smiled somewhat sickly towards him, "I really think it would be best for you to keep your comments to yourself, before you pick a fight you won't be able to finish."

A snort of amusement taunted her and Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Or I'll show you just how much of a _bitch_ I can be." Kagome continued, reusing his latest insulting slur. "Spoiler alert- I can become your nightmare if you piss me off, shortie."

She was already pissed because of his insufferable attitude, but her aching wrist only added fuel to the massive fire forming in her. Kagome stood, just waiting for his response and a reason to start the desired fight she wanted, but only received silence as he looked her over. Before she could blink, however, a hand was tangled into the large mass of her hair and her whole body was forced to bend backwards against her will.

A growl of hatred fell from her lips and she swung her leg out and curled a hand into the collar of his white shirt. Kagome forced his weight down with as much strength she could muster at the moment. It served to get the desired result. He released her hair as he fell to his back on the ground. Kagome placed her foot on his chest with a glare.

"Unless I fucking love you, don't touch my hair." Kagome snapped. The situation soon changed and Kagome found herself slammed up against the wall with Levi behind her. This time he didn't use her hair as leverage. Instead, he had her arms folded behind her and her wrists shoved between her shoulder blades.

A fresh wave of pain washed over her at feeling the intense pressure applied to her bandage, and Kagome began to struggle to get her arms freed. At her wits end, Kagome did the only thing that seemed like it would work.

She took a deep breath before slamming her head backwards, cursing loudly when the back of her skull connected forcefully with Levi's forehead. All in all, her attempt wasn't in vain.

"Fucking hell!" Levi released his hold on her and raised one of his own hands up to his forehead. "You little shit!"

Kagome ignored him as she gently began to rub her aching wrist, blinking back tears of pain. She didn't know what hurt more. The skull bash she had just performed or the grip of steel Levi had upon her arms previously. Whatever it was made her more anxious to get out of his sight. She was suddenly snatched by the front of her shirt before she began to be dragged.

* * *

"I'm kind of excited." Petra commented with her enthusiasm, "I like the idea of having a new member, don't you all?"

"She's a fucking newbie." Oluo grumbled, "If anything she'll get in the way."

Petra rose an eyebrow and folded her arms. "So just because she is new means she isn't any good?"

"Yeah- we can't judge her by her trainee status." Eld assured, "If our shortie found her to be worth while, then we need to give her a chance at least."

"Her record is good, for a trainee." Gunther finally chose to speak and get in on the conversation, "I mean, you all know she stole two kills from Captain Levi without ever even checking up."

"I heard that too." Petra whispered back, "She didn't even get a single scratch. So of course Levi would have his eye on her. I mean, wouldn't anyone?"

Oluo shrugged, still not buying into the hype. "Beginner's luck, I say. I don't think she'll last a day out there."

Petra snorted. "Wow, what a team player."

"You mad, baby?"

"Go jump off the wall!"

Before anyone could respond, the sound of a slam against the door stole their attention. A second later it opened and a raven haired girl was shoved in courtesy of Levi.

"Her name is Kagome." Was all he said before the door was slammed shut once more.

The girl dubbed as Kagome stood up and raced towards the door, yanking it open as quick as possible.

"Short fucker!"

Her shout echoed throughout the hall and in the room where the others occupied. Afterwards, Kagome shut the door once more and turned towards the four.

"Hello..."

* * *

Auroua-chan: Yep.

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks~

Ja,  
Auroua-chan~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

* * *

It was quite the first impression that she had made, being shoved into the room and towards the ground before she had abruptly changed direction.

Kagome rose a hand up to her forehead, wiping away the smear of blood that decorated between her brows. A icy glare took over smooth features as she thought back to being slammed into the door prior to being shoved to her knees.

Levi would get his for doing so, whenever it may come.

Blue eyes widened in shock as a pink cloth was held out for her to take. Kagome looked up at a girl standing to be about Levi's height. A small smile rested on her face as she gently placed the fabric into her hand. Kagome blinked before looking down at it, a smile of her own brightening her features.

"Thank you." Kagome pressed the cloth to her forehead, cleaning up the crimson mess, "Um..?"

"I'm Petra Ral." The girl smiled wider at her and held her hand out in greeting. "Captain Levi said your name was Kagome, right?"

Kagome nodded slowly and glanced down at her feet. She wasn't too sure she wanted to be calling that jackass her Captain at all. She'd rather march blindly to her own death.

"Don't look too upset, Kagome," Petra placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "It'll take some time to get used to Levi's attitude. He really deceives rumors with his personality, if you ask me. You'd expect the total opposite than what you see."

"So you mean tall?"

A spare chuckle sounded in the room. "You do expect him to be taller than he is. I think everyone does."

Kagome looked up towards the taller blond leaning against the wall.

"I'm Eld Jinn," He nodded towards her, "Nice to have you aboard. Now we have another shortie to mock. Petra and Levi were getting a little old for my tastes."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow and scowled. "I'm not short." She huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "I'm travel size."

"Travel size?" Eld snorted with a laugh, "Alright then."

Kagome pouted for a bit before nodding towards Petra and motioning to the other two in the room. "What about them?"

"Those two are Gunther Schultz and Oluo Bozado."

Kagome nodded slowly, matching the face to the correct name. A warm grin slid onto her face as she waved to them. "Hello."

"I don't see what's so fascinating about you." The one named Oluo spoke up, "A pretty face. That's about all there is to see, I suppose."

Kagome twitched. "E-Excuse me?" She heard Petra sigh beside her.

"_Dumb ass_."

"What, brat?" He grumbled at her with an irritated growl, "You heard me."

"Stop that." Kagome snapped instantly at Oluo. "I've dealt with one attitude like that today, and I sure as hell don't want to deal with another. I _will_ cut you." None of them seemed to take her seriously until Kagome picked up a letter opener from the desk next to her.

"Ignore him." Petra grasped Kagome's hand and removed the potential weapon it from its threatening position. "Trust me when I say I've wanted to do the exact same as you do- many times, but you can't."

Kagome glared at Petra for a moment, her cheeks lighting up to a peach pink shade as she wisely swallowed her anger.

"Besides..." An impish grin spread across Petra's face, "He usually ends up making a fool of himself anyway- by speaking and injuring himself. Let it happen naturally. That way you can laugh guilt-free."

She couldn't fight the laugh that began to creep up her. Kagome cupped her mouth and giggled behind her hand. "Okay- I'll let it slide this once."

She liked this group- Petra and Eld being her favorites by far.

* * *

In the accompanying days, Kagome got very well acquainted with the group of four she had been grouped with. Oluo still got on her nerves- more than a handful of times a day- and she still couldn't stand Levi's "Better than thou" attitude.

Oh, who was she kidding? She absolutely despised that crude, short, and just plain unpleasant man. They had already had more than enough disputes- her usually ending up the underdog more often than not- and she still hadn't changed her perception of him.

At first she had merely assumed she didn't like him because the lack of choice he had given her. Kagome was used to having freedom, and often prided herself in being able to make choices of her own without needing the aid of others.

Next, she thought back to the morning before she had been taken to greet the other members of her squad. Not only had she been verbally assaulted by him, but he had snatched her so abruptly by her wrist that it caused the usually numb area to be ignited in searing pain. To make matters worse, when she asked him to let her go, he only had tightened his grip and drug her until she had actually _pleaded_ with him. Even then, he neglected the idea for a short while.

She wouldn't lie- she had secretly been hoping that when Petra had mentioned that she would get used to Levi's personality, that it would have been proved to be the truth.

It hadn't been, though, and every time she thought of him her blood began to boil.

Kagome could feel his cold glare bore into her back as she caught sight of a very familiar green eyed boy. She let Levi slip from her mind as she stood up and raced over to Eren. Kagome jumped a bit and wound her arms tightly around his neck as a humongous smile spread across her lips.

It had been quite some time since she had seen another from her training class, and she missed their faces greatly. Having just Eren here would have to suffice, though."

"K-Kagome?" Eren gripped her shoulders and pulled her back a bit so he could confirm that the girl was who she appeared to be. "What are you doing here?"

"Ugh," Kagome groaned and removed her arms from around him so she was no longer clinging to him. She threw her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of Levi. "That jerk put me on the Special Operations Squad headed by him, because apparently, he can't take it when someone steals his kills." She turned her complete attention back to Eren, "Now's my turn to ask. What are _you_ doing here?"

Before he could answer, someone else cut into their conversation.

"Stop your talking, brat, and hurry up." Levi's cold order caused each of them to take a step back away from one another, each wondering if he had been talking to them. It was soon confirmed he was speaking to Eren first when he looked towards Kagome, "You- go report with the others before you piss me off too."

Kagome heard Eren comply obediently to Levi as she turned towards the cold man with a blazing glare.

"A please wouldn't kill you."

Levi snapped his gaze back towards her at her comment, "Perhaps not, but shutting your mouth would benefit you, bitch."

"Why should I shut my mouth?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and met his stare. "At least_ I_ can speak to someone without insulting them."

She bit her lip to keep in a surprised yelp when the front of her shirt was suddenly grasped. Her weight was tugged forward with a gruff yank.

"Your attitude really pisses me off." Levi growled, "Keep it up and I will do something about it."

Kagome snorted. "Good- Nice to know we're on common ground, Levi."

He held her like that for a short while longer before abruptly shoving her back and away. Kagome cried out in protest when she was shoved to the ground with excess force. She looked up, blinking back tears that had formed from the rough connection with the stone ground below her. Her eyes narrowed at Levi's retreating back.

_Oh_, she despised him.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Done and done! I hope you enjoyed.

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks~

Ja,  
Auroua-chan~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

* * *

When she had finally cooperated and went to regroup with her designated squad, every inch of her mind and body still swimming alive with many things she wished to say and do, Kagome finally got the answer she had been searching for. Eren's purpose of being there as he was.

"You're joking, right?" Kagome couldn't stop the disbelief that coursed through her. Eyes wide, she began to shake her head. This was a scenario she refused to believe. The words that had came forth from Gunther's mouth caused an ill feeling to invade her. "Please tell me you are kidding." She pleaded with him.

He shook his head, adding to the remorse Kagome felt. "Friend or not, this is also your responsibility. You need to be prepared for anything that may come just like the rest of us."

Her jaw dropped. "No- Just no way. I don't understand why Eren is suddenly a monster."

"I understand that doing this probably really bothers you, I really do." Petra placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder to get her attention. "But you need to understand that this is only a backup plan. I highly doubt that Levi has any intentions of actually killing Eren."

Kagome frowned and down casted her gaze. Sharp, white teeth peeked out to nibble on the corner of her lower lip in worry. "You can believe that, Petra, but I wouldn't put it past him to kill Eren."

"Levi may be cold, but he isn't evil." She tried to assure the doubtful girl. "He generally has really good intentions, no matter what his words may seem to mean. Most of the time, he only speaks as he does to get a point across."

Kagome actually snorted at that. "Sorry to say, but I find that rather hard to buy into. Good guy or not, he still comes off as a complete jackass for no reason." She sighed and threaded her fingers through her long, dark locks. "I'll be honest. I never thought I would ever run into someone so polar opposite to me. It makes me sick."

The warm appendage resting on her shoulder slowly slipped off, and Kagome turned to look at Petra. She noticed how the girl's eyes softened slightly. That, too, made her feel quite nauseous. Could it be... _No_. There was no way in hell Petra actually had a thing for that... that... diminutive, crude swine!

"You're really just over thinking him. Captain Levi isn't someone to be read like a book."

"That could be why you just can't seem to get used to him." Eld helped Petra, slinging his arms around the two girls' shoulders. "You just finished your training, where you could probably understand everyone and knew them all like the back of your hand. Now, on the other hand, you are suddenly thrown into a new environment with people you don't really have a clue who they are." A smile lifted his lips at his assumptions, "Not everyone is as simple minded as you might hope."

Kagome snorted and ducked out of his grip. "What is it exactly that you are trying to tell me? I already know all of this."

"Of course you do, you witty little girl." He chuckled under his breath. "How about this: Try and put your trust into Levi. He_ is_ our captain for a reason. He won't lead us to our death intentionally. And, who knows, perhaps you two will grow to get on better terms if you trust him. Gotta think on the bright side."

Kagome fell silent after that, glancing down at her feet with a deep frown. Trust? Someone of the likes of him? She severely doubted she's be able to manage something like that, at least earnestly at the very least. She curled her hand around her covered wrist, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she began to gently gnaw at it. After a good while of stretched out silence, Kagome nodded and sighed.

"I'll try it, but it's easier said than done." Trust wasn't something she threw around and wore as a metal. She wasn't anywhere as lenient as others appeared to be.

"Why do you say that?" Petra asked after Kagome fell silent.

"No offence to any of you, but I just don't feel comfortable placing my trust in some group of people I just met, so why would I feel comfortable placing my trust in some guy that I recently met and practically despise already? Trust from me is something that has to be earned, and not always mutual either. You all may trust me, but I don't fully trust you, as least not currently. It's similar to being granted my respect- not a simple task." Kagome folded her arms and looked up towards the group before her. "I'm young, not foolish and stupid."

They remained quite for a moment after Kagome finished her explanation.

"Just how would one go about gaining your trust and respect?"

"Definitely not by force..." Kagome grumbled under her breath. "Honestly, its not like I'm some complex creature! I'm just-"

"Prideful." Eld cut her off with a wide grin, "Just like Levi. In saying that, you both are also stubborn and have the same mentality... But your's is much more expressive." A light appeared as he whirled around to face the rest. "Hey, everyone, I think we found Levi's other half!"

Kagome watched him exclaim that with widened eyes, her mouth agape. Even though he was joking, rather obviously at that, she cringed and shivered at those assumptions. The others of the squad noticed the look of pure horror that had been portrayed on her face.

"Ha-ha."" Kagome growled in anger, "That's so very funny, I almost forgot to laugh."

* * *

Auroua-chan: I hope you enjoyed!

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks~

Ja,  
Auroua-chan.


End file.
